Sobre sombras e anjos
by Kaliope S. Black
Summary: Radamanthys está refletindo sobre o destino que a vida lhe impôs, quando alguém aparece para ser julgado...presente para Margarida!Song com a música Flerte Fatal do Ira.


**Sobre sombras e anjos**

Já estava cansado daquilo.

Como julgar, se temia ser julgado?

Sim, era difícil de prosseguir nessa rotina...ver vidas sendo destruídas, almas se despedaçando e corações se partindo. Seu próprio coração já tinha partido, se é que um dia teve um. Não sabia o que era amar, e sofria por não entender o preço de um amor.

Um barulho; era do portão. Pelo visto teria mais um alguém para julgar e condenar. Quando isso iria terminar? Não tinham já o suficiente de almas sem vidas, de espíritos mutilados? Afinal, porque tinha que ser justamente ele? Porque ele não podia ter outro destino?

_Tanta gente já descansa em paz  
Um rock star agora é lenda  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
Que vai te consumir  
Em busca de um prazer individual  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
É sempre gente muito especial  
_

Relutante, levantou os olhos dos documentos que assinava. Se deparou com o olhar mais confuso que já tinha visto. Que pecados teria cometido tamanho anjo? Pele alva, cabelos castanhos escuros, olhar triste combinando com as mãos trêmulas. Os lábios rubros eram mordiscados, e o anjo estava inquieto, usando a tradicional bata dos que atravessam o Estígio.

-Quem é você? – perguntou com voz rouca .

-Er...olha, nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui, também nem sei o que é aqui, mas eu te juro que não queria te atrapalhar, pra falar a verdade eu sempre faço isso, nem sei como, mas sem...

-Eu só perguntei quem é você. É muito difícil de explicar? – cortou, fazendo o anjo engolir em seco.

-Sheila. Meu nome é Sheila.

Sheila. Belo nome para um anjo. Lembrou instantaneamente da lenda da Dama do inverno.Cega, como diziam que era o amor. Mas porque lembrava disso agora?

_Muita gente já ultrapassou  
A linha entre o prazer e a dependência  
E a loucura que faz  
O cara dar um tiro na cabeça  
Quando chega o além  
E os pés não tocam mais no chão  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal_

Avaliou o anjo, que ainda tremia. Porque tanto medo? Afinal, o pior já tinha passado: ela já estava morta.

-Como foi?

-O quê? – ela parecia desnorteada, mas todos que passava por ali também ficavam. Porque ela parecia diferente?

-A sua morte. Como foi?

-Eu...eu me suicidei.

Pensou em dizer que ela não era a primeira e nem seria a última a pensar que a morte

resolvia todos os problemas. Ledo engano...eles só aumentavam, principalmente quando eles se descobriam ali, frente à ele para receberem seu destino.

_Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
_

-Porquê?

-Porquê o quê – céus, como ela era confusa!

-Porquê você se matou?

-Ah...é que minha vida era muito sem sentido...eu não era ninguém, não tinha ninguém.

Disso ele entendia. Tinha milhares sob seu comando, mas ninguém que ele pudesse dizer ser dele. Como seria ter alguém em sua vida? Compartilhar sonhos, dividir uma cama...

-E agora você sabe aonde está? – perguntou, já sabendo a resposta de antemão.

-Não faço a mínima – confessou o anjo, com um olhar curioso.

-Você se encontra no umbral do Inferno. E irá ser julgada.

-Porquê? E por quem?

-Por mim.

_Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal_

Sentiu que ela ficou assustada, mas isso era comum. O que não era comum era ele sentir uma coisa estranha no peito, como se doesse só de pensar no que faria com aquele ser tão pequeno e belo.

-E quem é você? – perguntou o anjo, com um sussurro.

-Meu nome é Radamanthys de Wyvern. Eu sou um dos três juízes do Inferno.

-E o que você vai ser comigo?

-Depende. O que você acha que eu deveria fazer com você? – perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

-O que eu mereço. – respondeu sem hesitar o pequeno ser, com um olhar tão firme que fez ele estremecer. O que aquele anjo tinha para fazer ele ter reações deste tipo? Porque estava começando te vontade de sentir a maciez daquela pele, sentir a suavidade daqueles lábios...

_Quanta gente já ultrapassou  
A linha entre o prazer e a dependência  
E a loucura que faz  
O cara dar um tiro na cabeça  
Quando chega o além  
E os pés não tocam mais no chão  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal_

Sem atinar para o que fazia se aproximou do anjo. Sentiu um perfume doce, com cheiro de flores. O calor que emanava dela era tão bom, tão entorpecente que ele esqueceu por um momento seu destino, o que fazia, a razão daquele ser tão belo estar ali. A única coisa que importava era aproveitar o momento.

Tocou o rosto dela de leve, com cuidado, como se um toque mais rude pudesse magoar pele tão branca. Sua mão gelada provocou um arrepio nela, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos. Com este sinal, não conseguiu conter os impulsos: suavemente encostou seus lábios frios nos quentes dela, provocando um choque térmico entre eles que fez com que seus corpos se unissem em segundos.

Suas mãos subiram pelas costas dela, aproximando seus corpos. Beijou os lábios, os olhos, as faces, o pescoço...Tinha vontade de beijar cada milímetro daquele corpo envolvente, tão quente...

_Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
_

Sentiu as mãos dela em sua nuca, bagunçando seus cabelos. Quando sentiu as unhas dela arranhando sua pele fria, não conseguiu conter seus instintos mais primitivos: com delicadeza, abriu a bata dela, fazendo sua veste deslizar pelo corpo e cair no chão. O anjo enrubesceu, mas manteve o beijo mais apertado ainda. Tocou aquele corpo suave com as pontas dos dedos, temendo machucar seu anjo. Sentiu quando ela puxou sua túnica, para que ele também se despisse. Quando estava retirando a roupa foi que lembrou de onde estavam. Pegando o anjo no colo, foi para seus aposentos reservados.

Depositou sua preciosa carga com muito cuidado na cama, como se fosse uma raridade. Terminou de tirar a roupa, impressionando o anjo com seu corpo másculo, trabalhado por anos a fio, cheio de cicatrizes. Por um momento teve vergonha; em usa frente um ser de beleza celestial, e ele com um corpo grande e retalhado. Tentou apagar a luz, mas o anjo não deixou: ela passou os dedos pelas cicatrizes em seu peito, depois cobriu de beijos. Sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, como se descobrisse naquele momento como era ser amado...

_Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
_

Deitou ao lado de seu anjo na cama, traçando uma linha imaginária no abdome dela. Riu ao ver as risadas provocados por esse ato. Beijou o pescoço exposto, desceu pelo colo perfeito e chegou aos seios. Ouviu o suspiro tímido enquanto beijava entre eles, e descia em direção à barriga. O corpo dela se contorcia de prazer e de desejo; os beijos e as mãos dele percorriam toda a extensão de sua pele, provocando ondas de prazer.

Deitou em cima dela, afastando sua pernas com os joelhos. Sentiu ela tremer, e levantou o corpo, fitando ela nos olhos:

-Se quiser parar, eu não vou fazer nada que te magoe – murmurou no ouvido dela.

-Se você parar, eu juro que te mato – sussurrou de volta o anjo, com o sorriso mais belo que ele já tinha visto.

Foi entrando devagarinho, com muito carinho e beijos espalhados pelo rosto e pelo pescoço, sentindo as unhas dela raspando em suas costas, provocando arrepios. Ouvia a voz dela murmurando seu nome em seu ouvido enquanto seu corpo suave se contorcia em espasmos, fazendo com que seu corpo reagisse e explodisse por dentro.

_Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal_

Com o coração ainda acelerado, deitou na cama, puxando ela para cima dele. Com a cabeça encostada em seu peito, ela sorriu para ele de forma cândida. Ele sentiu um aperto no peito. Será que aquilo era amor? Como ele poderia saber? Resolveu perguntar para ela:

- Sheila...você ficaria aqui comigo?

-Aqui na cama? Lóoogico! – brincou ela, fazendo ele rir.

-Não boba...Digo, eu não tenho experiência com isso. Eu nunca tive ninguém. O máximo de tempo que permaneci com uma mulher foi meia hora. Eu não tenho muito a oferecer, nem sei se tenho algo para te dar. Mas alguma coisa dentro de mim me faz querer você pra mim. O que você acha?

- Eu posso? – perguntou ela, sentando na cama.

-Claro! Eu sou um dos juizes, esqueceu? Eu escolho o lugar de cada um, e digo que o seu é ao meu lado.

Ela sorriu, e cobriu seus lábios com um beijo...

_Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal_

Fazia um ano que tinha encontrado uma razão para continuar. Era bom saber que tinha um coração. E era melhor ainda amar.

_Flerte fatal  
Flerte fatal  
Flerte fatal  
Esse flerte é um flerte fatal_

_

* * *

_

**Bom...Esta fic é meu presente de aniversário atrasado para a Margarida! Ei, você que ler a fic, entre para a FAFE (Faça uma Amiga Ficar Envergonhada)!!! Adoro fazer isso co ma Sheila!!rsrs...**

**Brincadeiras à parte...**

**Sheila, existem pessoas que a gente gosta, e faz o possível por elas. **

**Mas também existem aquelas que a gente ama e faz até o impossível para a sua felicidade. **

**Você foi a irmã que meu coração escolheu. Se tornou uma luz brilhante em minha vida, dando energia e força para a minha caminhada. Eu sei que você vai casar e esquecer de mim (ah nõa podia deixar de fazer chantagem emocional!), mas mesmo distante, a gente vai continuar a nossa irmandade, pois o que DEUS juntou, nem as fofocas mais poderosas podem separar!**

**Te amo ontem, hoje e sempre! **

**_Juliana - Kalíope Scorpio_**


End file.
